FOURTEEN DAYS FOR CONSPIRACY
| releaseUS = October 10, 2005 | isbnUS = 1-59116-924-0 | releaseUK = | isbnUK = | chapterJa = 071. INTRUDERZ 072. The Superchunk 073. Drizzly Axes 074. Armlost, Armlost 075. 血雨 English translation: Rain of Blood (Japanese romaji: Chi ame) 076. Boarrider Comin' 077. 俺様の名はガンジュ English translation: My Name is Ganju (Japanese romaji: Oresama no na wa Ganju) 078. meeT iT aT basemenT 079. FOURTEEN DAYS FOR CONSPIRACY | chapterEn = 071. INTRUDERZ 072. The Superchunk 073. Ax Storm 074. Amputation 075. Crimson Rain 076. Boarrider Comin' 077. My Name is Ganju 078. meeT 'Em iN tHE basemenT 079. FOURTEEN DAYS FOR CONSPIRACY | cover = Kūkaku Shiba | image2 = | caption2 = }} Fourteen Days for Conspiracy is the ninth volume of the Bleach manga series. Publisher's summary The race to save Rukia from the Soul Society is officially on, and Ichigo and company have come to their first roadblock, a very, very big roadblock. Jidanbō, the monstrous, fez-sporting gatekeeper hasn't let a single soul enter the Western Gate he guards in over 300 years, and he isn't about to change his mind about it just because Ichigo's crew wants to go through either. But, in a where-the-rubber-meets-the-road kind of way, Ichigo wasn't expecting his assault on the Soul Society to be a piece of cake either. After all, that'd just be boring. Bleach All Stars Chapters 071. INTRUDERZ The group makes its way through the Dangai to Soul Society. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Renji Abarai # Rikichi # Uryū Ishida # Orihime Inoue # Yasutora Sado # Ichigo Kurosaki # Yoruichi Shihōin # Jidanbō Ikkanzaka Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 21: Enter! The World of the Shinigami 072. The Superchunk Ichigo is attacked by Jidanbō, the guardian of the area where the group arrived. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Izuru Kira # Shuhei Hisagi # Ichigo Kurosaki # Jidanbō Ikkanzaka # Uryū Ishida # Yasutora Sado # Orihime Inoue # Yoruichi Shihōin Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 21: Enter! The World of the Shinigami 073. Drizzly Axes Ichigo continues his fight against the giant Shinigami, Jidanbō. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Ichigo Kurosaki # Jidanbō Ikkanzaka # Uryū Ishida # Orihime Inoue # Yasutora Sado Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 21: Enter! The World of the Shinigami 074. Armlost, Armlost Ichigo defeats Jidanbō but then comes face to face with Gin Ichimaru Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Jidanbō Ikkanzaka # Ichigo Kurosaki # Uryū Ishida # Orihime Inoue # Yasutora Sado # Gin Ichimaru Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 21: Enter! The World of the Shinigami 075. 血雨 With Jidanbō defeated, the group is granted passage into Seireitei by the giant. However, somebody stands in their way. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Jidanbō Ikkanzaka # Gin Ichimaru # Ichigo Kurosaki # Uryū Ishida # Yasutora Sado # Yoruichi Shihōin # Orihime Inoue Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 21: Enter! The World of the Shinigami * Episode 22: The Man who Hates Shinigami 076. Boarrider Comin' After Inoue heals Jidanbō, Yoruichi plans the group's next move. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Ichigo Kurosaki # Jidanbō Ikkanzaka # Orihime Inoue # Yasutora Sado # Uryū Ishida # Yoruichi Shihōin # Yūichi Shibata # Horiuchi Hironari # Rukongai Elder # Ganju Shiba # Bonnie-chan Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 22: The Man who Hates Shinigami 077. 俺様の名はガンジュ Ichigo is attacked by Ganju, a Rukongai resident who hates Shinigami. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Ganju Shiba # Ichigo Kurosaki # Uryū Ishida # Yasutora Sado # Orihime Inoue # Yoruichi Shihōin # Rukongai Elder # Ganju's Gang Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 22: The Man who Hates Shinigami 078. meeT iT aT basemenT After Ganju leaves, the group seek out Kūkakku Shiba in the hope of gaining entry to Seireitei. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Ganju's Gang # Ganju Shiba # Ichigo Kurosaki # Bonnie-chan # Orihime Inoue # Yasutora Sado # Uryū Ishida # Yoruichi Shihōin # Koganehiko and Shiroganehiko # Kūkaku Shiba Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 23: 14 Days Before Rukia's Execution 079. FOURTEEN DAYS FOR CONSPIRACY As Rukia is transferred to a cell overlooking her execution site, Kūkakku reveals how the Ryoka will enter Soul Society. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Rukia Kuchiki # Renji Abarai # Gin Ichimaru (flashback) # Sōsuke Aizen # Kūkaku Shiba # Ichigo Kurosaki # Yoruichi Shihōin # Orihime Inoue # Yasutora Sado # Uryū Ishida Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 23: 14 Days Before Rukia's Execution References Navigation 09